The following days
by mikipau
Summary: Sequel to "All in a day". Regina, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Ruby try to find some stability in the world they now find themselves in. AU. Regina/Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The following days**

**Author: **mikipau

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Once Upon A Time

**Pairing:** Regina/Emma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters there within. I'm just borrowing them from time to time with a promise to return them unharmed and hopefully a little bit happier.

**Summary:** Sequel to "**All in a day**". Regina, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Ruby try to find some stability in the world they now find themselves in. AU. Regina/Emma

**A/N: **Some of you wanted a sequel and who am I to refuse? This turned out differently from what I had originally thought. It also took forever to write since life (or lack thereof) has a way of getting in the way or being generally uninspiring. I feel this might not be up to par, but it's as good as it's going to get right now. As with "**All in a day**" the POV alternates between Emma and Regina per chapter.

And I promise - no cliff-hanger ending this time.

(Is it weird that I think of this as my "Zombiebrooke" series?)

* * *

Chapter 1

The car was quiet, but their minds were not. They should have known better. Emma should have known better. She berated herself as she looked out at the burning city before them. It was stupid, stupid, stupid and naive to believe that going to a large city would save them. It rarely worked in the movies, so why should it in real life?

Of course a large city would mean more people and more people equalled more zombies, which combined resulted in even more danger. There were no military, no well defended convoy or mighty saviour to protect them from the undead and the frightening world they now found themselves in. Come to think of it, wasn't she supposed to be a saviour? At least according to Henry.

Emma wished she could be just that, Henry's hero - but looking at her son she knew she had failed. He sat completely still on Regina's lap, breath leaving his half-open mouth in small gusts, his frightened eyes riveted to the terrifying view on the other side of the windscreen. Emma felt a knot in her belly, felt it grow heavy and hard as despair clawed at her. She should have been better - for her son.

She felt tears spring forth and turned her head sharply, not wanting the others to see, only to realise that it was too late to hide; Regina's hand reached out for her cheek, wiping the tears away. Their eyes met - Regina's were knowing, comforting and filled with a steely resolve of getting them safely through this. 24 hours earlier Emma would have been met with reproach, followed by harsh words blaming her for a bad plan and for endangering them all. So much had happened and changed, yet some things stayed exactly the same - her own insecurity of not being good enough squeezed her heart, suffocating in its intensity.

"Breathe." The single whispered word made its way from Regina's lips to Emma's ears. Feeling her shoulders relax as she let out a shaky breath, Emma steeled herself, forcing her mind back on track and away from the self-incrimination. Smiling weakly she nodded her head, focusing on breathing slowly, steadily, calmly. Henry was looking at his mothers, a curious little frown on his face as his eyes went back and forth between them. He reached a hand out to pat Emma's shoulder awkwardly, obviously made insecure by her tears.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked from the back of the car. Her voice wasn't remotely close to its usual cheerful cadence, but at least she posed the question out loud - the question each of their minds had feverishly tried to find answers to since Emma had stopped the car.

"I don't know Rubes. I really don't." Emma sighed. "I guess... I guess we should find someplace to hide - a base of sorts. It's either that or keep moving."

Regina tilted her head to the side, Emma could tell she was thinking, running possible solutions through her head - her brown eyes narrowed and her tongue wet her lips before she drew breath to speak.

"We should go someplace small, easy to defend. Remote, yet close enough for us to make it to a town to get supplies if we need to."

"Storybrooke." Mary Margaret proposed. "I know it sounds crazy, since we just ran from there, but we know the area, the terrain and the possible dangers."

"There's an old cabin in the forest. It's situated high, making it possible for us to see anyone approaching." Ruby suggested. "It's quite out of the way. Granny used to rent it out as a summerhouse, but it's been disused for years."

"Does it have a well?"

The others turned questioning gazes on Regina, who rolled her eyes at their confusion. "We need water, who knows how long the water treatment plant will be up and running, not to mention the power plant."

Ruby nodded. "It has its own well, a wooden fired stove and if I remember correctly there's a generator out there as well - gas-powered. Don't know if it works though."

"Everyone okay with this?" Emma looked at her friends. They all nodded their consent.

"Okay, I guess we have a plan - back to Storybrooke. We'll need gas, we're pretty much running on empty here." Emma rubbed her forehead, she felt like she was running on empty as well. A headache was making itself known and she knew she needed something to eat and some much needed sleep.

Mary Margaret reached out, touching Emma's stiff neck with firm hands. "Emma, let me drive - you need some rest. In fact I think we all need to stretch our legs for a minute and eat something. I doubt we can risk cooking anything, but a quick snack should do the trick. Then we can turn around and go back."

They left the relative safety of the car. Emma held her hand on her gun as she ate a granola bar and gulped down half a bottle of water before handing it to Regina. Henry had found an orange in one of the bags and was focused on peeling it in one spiralling piece. The sight amused Emma and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"I showed him how to do that when he was four." Regina's voice was as warm as the hand she pressed into Emma's lower back. Their eyes met, sharing the love they had for the boy who'd brought them together.

Henry showed his spiralling orange peel to Ruby who was suitably impressed, before he offered her a piece of his fruit. He then gave another piece to Mary Margaret, one to his mother and one to Emma, who gratefully popped it into her mouth. He was good at sharing, she thought - surprisingly so for a single-child. She didn't know if it was because of a combination of innate kindness and Regina raising him well or if it came from never wanting for anything, never having a fear of going hungry or a secret wish for something all one's own - feelings well known from her own childhood.

She watched Henry wolf down the rest of the orange before reaching for the crackers Mary Margaret held out for him to take. Emma remembered how she herself had never dared to ask for more than what was put on her plate, even if it left her hungry. Old habits were hard to break and she knew she rarely asked for more, even today. It was one of the reasons why all her relationships failed, if that label could even be used to describe the brief connections she'd shared with a few others during the years.

Mary Margaret had once accused her of having her walls up. They were walls that protected her, but also kept anyone from getting to know her - the real her. Emma knew this to be true, she also knew she didn't want to live her life like that, not anymore. The happy grin on Henry's face as Ruby gave him a packet of raisins solidified Emma's longing to be something else, something more - someone braver.

"What are you thinking?" Regina's eyes were searching Emma's face.

"I just... You raised him well."

Regina's gaze immediately turned to Henry and she smiled, the hand she had pressed against Emma's back moving slightly, squeezing her waist. "Thank you".

A few minutes later they were all back in the car - Mary Margaret behind the wheel, Ruby next to her and Henry sitting between his mothers in the backseat. The car had barely been turned around before Emma was asleep, completely exhausted and finally getting the chance to let her guard down and relax, at least for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina shook Emma awake as Mary Margaret slowed the car down. A gas station had come up on their right and they really had no choice but to stop - the tank was almost empty. Ruby had her gun at the ready, the rifle was in Regina's hand, and as soon as Emma opened her eyes and took in what was going on she reached for her gun. She'd barely gotten an hour of sleep and Regina felt terrible for waking her, but they needed to be alert and ready for a possible confrontation.

Henry was looking out the rear window, eyes large and searching for anything that might move. Regina rested her hand on his back, slowly stroking to calm him down. She doubted it would work since her own heart was beating a fast rhythm in her chest and she felt her palms turn sweaty.

Emma seemed to have gathered her wits by the time Mary Margaret stopped the car, gun in hand and eyes searching. Regina took in the quiet parking lot and the open sign hanging in the window next to the door. Even though she found the chances of them being alone here slim she hoped the place had been deserted. Her body still ached and she had no need for more bruises.

"Ruby, you and Mary Margaret fill the tank. Emma and I should try to find some cans. We're going to need more gas eventually and should take as much as possible."

"You should take that gas truck over there." Henry pointed at the truck parked further down the parking lot. Regina's eyes shifted to her son, she could tell he was pleased by his own idea.

"I doubt we can sneak into Storybrooke unnoticed with that thing Henry." Emma dismissed his suggestion. She ruffled his hair, but missed the disappointed look on his face as she kept scanning the area around them. Regina saw it though. She was his mother and the tension in his shoulders told her everything she needed to know.

"It was a good idea Henry, but I think what Emma meant is that we need to go unnoticed more than we need that amount of fuel." Her words relaxed his posture slightly and she couldn't help but notice how Emma cringed as the words hit home. She turned towards Henry and opened her mouth to apologise, but Regina cut her off.

"Henry, you stay here in the car, okay?"

He nodded.

"No matter what happens you stay in the car. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." He looked into her eyes, his own so very much like Emma's.

Regina placed a kiss to his temple, still amazed that he let her. She turned to the others in the car and they all exited at the same time. Ruby took a few steps, getting a good vantage point as Mary Margaret busied herself with the gas cap. Regina switched the rifle for Ruby's gun and then she and Emma made their way towards the door.

They looked through the window, trying to make out the dim interior. Directly ahead was a counter with assorted candy bars, neatly stacked maps and a cash register. Magazines, comics and newspapers were placed just inside the door to the right and the wall to the left held colourful bottles of windscreen washer fluid, antifreeze, wax and whatever else you might need for your car. Red plastic gas cans were stacked on the floor by the backdoor and Regina pointed to let Emma know. They entered cautiously, senses alert for any sound or movement.

Emma stayed by the door as Regina went to grab as many cans as she could carry. She handed two to Emma, not wanting her to use more than one hand to carry, leaving the other free for the gun. They returned to the car, setting the cans down next to Mary Margaret.

Henry had his face pressed against the window and Regina glanced back towards the building they'd just come from. She touched Emma's arm. "Do you think we can go back in?"

Emma's eyebrows raised, she looked at Ruby and Mary Margaret working together to fill and load the cans. "Uhm, sure - if we're quick about it. I want to get out of here as soon as the cans are filled and in the back."

Regina agreed. It was quiet, almost too quiet and it frightened her. They had been lucky this far and going back in, staying longer than they had to, could prove perilous. Still she took a few steps towards the door, making sure Emma followed before continuing inside. She grabbed a plastic bag from the back of the counter, filling it with candy. Emma caught on and turned to the comics, taking one of each.

As Regina stretched for a pack of gum she felt a warm hand touch her lower back. Emma stood behind her, reaching around to tuck the comics into the bag and by doing so her body pressed into Regina's. She felt a tingle of pleasure travel up her spine, she wanted to turn around, wrap her arms around Emma and kiss her senseless. A soft breath ghosted across her ear, making her close her eyes in pleasure. Recalling the feel of lips and tongue, the smell and the taste that were uniquely Emma and which she'd only gotten a quick sample of earlier made Regina's knees go weak.

"I know this is wildly inappropriate, considering where we are and what we're supposed to be doing, but you look amazing in those jeans." Emma's voice was low and had a breathy quality to it that Regina wasn't yet familiar with. She couldn't tamp down the chuckle that burst forth at getting more attention while wearing Ruby's layoffs than she'd gotten when impeccably dressed in designer dresses and tailor-made jackets. She was just about to turn around to playfully chastise Emma for her questionable taste when the backdoor flew open.

They jumped apart; the bag fell to the floor as they both aimed guns at the creature that stumbled towards them. It was weak. One leg was barely attached to the rest of the body and half of the skull seemed to be missing, leaving the brain clearly visible. Regina felt sick, still her hands were steady as she held the gun, finger against the trigger.

"Keep your eyes on it... but don't fire." Regina frowned at Emma's order. She felt more than saw movement beside her as she kept her eyes on the slowly moving zombie. It was getting closer - two more steps and she would have to pull the trigger. She felt drops of sweat at her hairline; felt the tension in her arms and tried unsuccessfully to will the muscles to relax.

A flurry of movement and Emma launched herself forward, a tire iron aimed at the exposed brain. Regina winced at the wet sound made on impact. She wanted to close her eyes, but couldn't out of fear of Emma's attempt to take the creature down not being successful. The attack caused the undead to sway precariously on its bad leg before it fell.

They stood frozen, staring at the bloodied heap on the floor.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina felt as small as her voice sounded.

"Yeah... Yes, I'm okay." Emma's eyes flickered around the room, searching for threats. Her gaze fell on the stack of newspapers by the door and she stilled. By the way she drew her eyebrows together and bit her lip Regina could tell she was thinking about something.

"Can you grab a stack of newspapers? I have an idea." Emma took a soda bottle from a shelf and a roll of duct tape from a peg on the wall.

Regina didn't question her. She simply grabbed the filled plastic bag and a bunch of yesterday's paper before taking hold of Emma's hand and hurrying out towards the car. If there were more of the undead here she wasn't going to stay around long enough to find out.

They didn't tell the others about their encounter, although Mary Margaret obviously picked up on their current mood as they got into the car and told her to get them out of there - now. As soon as they left the parking lot Regina felt the tenseness in the air lessen. She took a deep breath, calming her frayed nerves and held out the bag for Henry to see. Peering into it his eyes grew big and the astounded look on his face made her chuckle. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You can't eat it all in one go." She had to play the part of the strict mother again, but she made sure her voice was soft and loving, not berating.

Henry scrunched his nose up, not liking the restrictions she put on him even now.

"Yeah, kid. Eating all that would make anyone sick." Emma snatched a chocolate bar right out of Henry's hand. "Thank you!"

Henry's eyebrows almost met his hairline at Emma's audacity. He poked her side with his elbow, but a smile crept onto his face. "Emma! That was mine!"

"And here I thought your mother taught you to share. Here, let me show you how it's done." Emma broke the chocolate bar in two, handing one piece to Ruby for her to share with Mary Margaret. The other piece she split in half and reached across Henry towards Regina, offering the treat to her with a winning grin.

"For you, Madame Mayor."

Regina shook her head at Emma's antics, but couldn't resist the chocolate. Normally she stayed away from sugary treats, but she would allow this one indulgence - right now it felt like she needed it. They probably wouldn't get a bounty like this in quite a while, if ever again. Candy was not high on their list of needs; in fact it was pretty much at the bottom of said list. Looking at the bar in her hand she knew she should try to make it last. She nibbled carefully, letting the chocolate melt on her tongue slowly as if to etch the taste and texture into her memory forever.

Henry pulled a comic and another chocolate bar from the bag before settling in, head on Emma's shoulder, comic in one hand and chocolate in the other. Regina felt a bit of the pressure around her heart ease - their son would be okay, somehow she and Emma would make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma slumbered while Henry read his comic. She was beat after having adrenaline pumping through her system and not getting any sleep for the last 24 hours - the few minutes of shuteye she'd managed not enough by far. She tried to think about what needed to be done once they got to the cabin, but her mind kept floating in and out of consciousness until she simply gave up trying and instead let herself sleep.

She woke up as they hit a pothole and looked around the car slightly dazed. Henry was still intently looking at his comic; if it was the same one as before she fell asleep Emma couldn't tell. Regina had picked one up as well and Emma grinned at her choice - Wonder Woman. Ruby and Mary Margaret were talking quietly in the front, something about what roads would take them to the cabin without getting noticed.

Knowing they would be stuck in the car for quite a while Emma reached for the newspapers they had grabbed from the gas station. She took one of their emptied water bottles and started to fill it with paper. Henry looked on curiously as did Regina. Ruby, who had turned around to see what the rustling was about, caught on immediately.

"Clever! A silencer! Give me the soda bottle and I'll empty it for you."

Mary Margaret glanced at Ruby and then looked at Emma through the rear view mirror. "How do you know how to do these things?"

"Too much television." Ruby said at the same time as Emma let "Hanging with the wrong crowd." slip.

Regina only raised an eyebrow, not surprised by either answer, but amused nonetheless.

Henry's eyes were glued to Emma's hands as she filled the bottle and then poked holes into it with one of the knives they'd brought. She passed the knife to Ruby who had emptied the larger soda bottle out the window, which had drawn a disappointed whimper from Henry. Now he was leaning forward, wanting to see what was next on this live MacGuyver show. Ruby cut into the bottle, splitting it around the middle, but leaving an inch to still keep it together. She then handed it back to Emma, who put the filled bottle into the neck of the larger one. She proceeded to stuff paper into the void between the bottles before pulling the duct tape out. She let Henry hold the contraption as she taped it together and then onto the muzzle of the rifle.

"It's not as effective as the real thing, but hopefully it'll be enough to make a difference. Less accuracy though."

"Will you teach me how to use a gun?" Henry asked excitedly, his eyes begging Emma to agree. "With all those zombies out there I should know how to defend myself, right?" He looked up at Regina, trying to convince her to tell Emma that it was a good idea, but he was only met by his mother's stony face.

Emma cringed at Regina's reaction. She thought kids shouldn't handle weapons, but considering their situation it would probably be a good idea for Henry to at least know the basics of handling a gun. Though looking at his mother she knew this wasn't the time or place for this discussion to be had. She met Regina's eyes, letting her know that she wanted to talk about this once they were out of earshot of their son. For now she decided a rather evasive answer would be best.

"Maybe Henry, but right now I think the guns should be handled by the grown-ups... and Ruby."

A plastic cap flew from the front of the car and Emma ducked, protecting her head with her arms. "See what I mean?"

Ruby emitted a growling sound at Emma's teasing, obviously wanting to throw something else at her. The others in the car laughed and Mary Margaret placed a hand on Ruby's arm. "Hey, calm down. We all know you're a responsible adult."

"Occasionally." Regina filled in.

Henry let out a delighted giggle at the surprising comment from his mother and Regina's face softened. Emma thought she was beautiful when she let her guard down, and she wished for an opportunity to be the cause of that soft look. She also wished for a more intimate setting, so she could touch Regina and hopefully kiss her again. God, she wanted to kiss those lips! The earlier vision of Regina's behind as she'd stretched over the counter in those jeans and the memory of their stolen moment during the escape from the inn brought a flush to Emma's cheeks. She stared at the lips in question, feeling her heart beat faster and her breath grow shallow and quick. Abruptly she looked away, but not before noticing the knowing and rather seductive smile Regina gave her.

Emma thought about what it would have been like if this had all been a dream, if she would wake up in her bed at Mary Margaret's and everything would be back to normal. She wished her and Regina's discussion concerning Henry had ended in an afternoon with their son - eating banana splits at the diner. She wished she could have gotten a chance with Regina without the crazy distractions of zombies and fighting for survival. She wondered what it would have been like to spend her nights at the Mills' residence, curled around Regina between clean sheets that probably would smell of apples - just like their owner. She squirmed, feeling heat in her belly extend throughout her body, making her skin tingle.

"I need a shower." Her words were immediately met with longing sounds from the others.

"A shower, clean clothes and something proper to eat." The wistful way Mary Margaret sounded resonated with all of them. Emma touched her hair; strands still clumped together by dried blood. She glanced over at Regina who was studying her own feet - probably thinking about how dirty they'd been when she put on the borrowed shoes back in the attic.

They fell silent, the road became narrower and soon they were driving on seemingly long forgotten dirt roads. Ruby knew where they were headed and directed Mary Margaret through what seemed like a maze to Emma. The forest grew darker as the crowns of the trees blocked out the light. Bushes scraped against the sides of the car and the road, if it could even be called that, seemed to end in particularly dense shrubbery. Ruby told Mary Margaret to just barge through the foliage and as soon as the windscreen cleared from leaves and needles they found themselves rolling into a beautiful clearing.

The cabin sat on top of a small hill. It had a quaint porch and a solid looking chimney. A small shed and the well Ruby had mentioned stood to the side of the main building. Emma could see a stream sparkling as it coiled its way around the clearing. The view gave the inaccurate impression of a holiday out in the countryside, not a shelter from the end of the world. Although, thinking about it, Emma was sure spending her last days alive here, with Regina, Henry and her two best friends was a pretty wonderful and much appreciated turn of events. Was luck finally on her side after all these years? She hoped so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina helped Mary Margaret to get the cabin in order. It was a nice place and she could see how people would have loved to rent this as a summerhouse, but as Ruby had said, it had gone unused for quite a while and needed a good cleaning. At least the water coming from the taps was clear, she'd worried that it might be murky and foul.

The cabin had three rooms and a bath - two bedrooms and a living area with a rather dated kitchenette. There was also a small loft with a single bed, which Henry had immediately claimed as his. He had stacked his comics next to the bed and gone through all the cabinets and drawers in search for a flashlight he could use.

Henry had always liked to read underneath the covers and it was a habit Regina had come to associate with her son. It wasn't uncommon for her to find him asleep - covers over his head, flashlight on and comics forgotten by his side. She found it endearing and putting his things away before tucking him in properly had become a cherished ritual - always followed by a kiss to his forehead. Sometimes he'd wake enough to mumble a 'goodnight mom' or he'd just snuggle deeper into his pillow. Either way it always made the love she felt for him tug at her heart, almost overwhelming in its intensity. She loved her son - always had and always would.

When they'd arrived at the cabin Emma and Ruby had set out to make sure they would stay safe. They'd gone through the shed and the supplies they had in the car before setting up a perimeter with traps which would warn them if anything came close. They'd disappeared into the surrounding forest about two hours ago and in that time Regina and Mary Margaret had managed to air out the place, wipe most of the dust away and get the beds in order. Their meagre belongings were taken from the car and they'd made a list of what they had and what they might need in the future.

They'd packed two survival packs to keep in the car if they had to leave suddenly and Regina was placing them in the trunk when she noticed Emma and Ruby returning. They'd stopped at the stream; Ruby was either washing her hands or simply checking the water's temperature as Emma stood behind her, shoulders tense and eyes sweeping the area. She held her gun in her hand, ready for anything it seemed. Her eyes found Regina and with a smile and slight wave she made a pushing gesture behind Ruby's back - pretending to shove the kneeling woman into the stream. Regina shook her head from side to side, amused at Emma's antics. If she could joke about like that it meant they hadn't run into any trouble while patrolling the area.

The door behind her opened and Henry came out onto the porch - wrapped in a blanket, hair wet and bare feet stuck into his sneakers. After making sure the wood-burning water heater was up and running Regina had sent him into the bathroom to get cleaned up, hoping she would be next in line. Her gaze let Emma go and instead she turned to her son, smiling at his shivering.

"It's too cold for you to be out here. Let's go inside. I think Mary Margaret is making us all soup." Henry's face lit up at the mention of food and he quickly turned and went back inside. Regina followed, amused by his eagerness.

The smell coming from the kitchen made Regina's stomach rumble. She preferred to avoid cans and prefabricated food, wanting Henry to grow up eating nutritious things that were good for him and his body, but right now she would have gladly bought them any kind of unhealthy fast food meal - she was that hungry. The canned soup would serve fine as tonight's dinner.

While the soup simmered Regina took her turn in the bathroom. She stripped the borrowed clothes off and looked at herself in the mirror. Her arm was swollen and bruised, the discolouration alone enough to make her wince with distaste. She had scratches and bruises all over her body and her eyes tiredly stared back at her from the mirror. She turned her back on her own reflection to step under the showerhead, relaxing as the warm water enveloped her.

Scrubbing herself clean, she washed away the grime, dried blood and as much of the telltale signs of the last days abuse that she could. The bruises and scratches would fade with time, she knew, but she doubted she'd ever return to the person she was before. She felt different now and she didn't know if it was because of the horrors she'd witnessed and lived through or if it was because of the way her heart seemed to soften and then speed up whenever she thought about Emma. It felt like a protective layer had been peeled away from her, like her walls were down leaving her heart and soul exposed, and for once she didn't mind.

Regina felt a blush creep up her neck as she recalled how Emma's lips had felt against her own - warm, soft, supple and sweet. She wanted them to kiss again. Running her fingers through her hair, untangling it as best she could, she admitted to herself that she wanted to do more than just kiss Emma. She glanced at the bathroom door, wondering if she had enough time and privacy to take care of the burning need she felt race through her body and settle to throb between her thighs. Her skin was sensitive, tingling, and as she let one hand caress the inside of her damp thigh, the other hand reached up to gently cup one of her breasts. The familiar sensations made her bite her lip and she closed her eyes as a sigh escaped. Her hand had almost reached its goal when a sharp knock on the door made her jump. With wide eyes and hand at her throat she stared at the door.

"Regina?"

It was Emma. Regina's eyes moved to the lock - had she locked the door? Of course she had. She shook her head to clear it.

"Regina, are you okay in there?"

She turned the shower off and cleared her throat. "Yes."

"I was just wondering if you needed anything? A change of clothes maybe? Ruby brought some from the inn. It's nothing fancy, but I thought we'd wash the stuff we've had on and hopefully it'll be dry by tomorrow. We really need to get some things that will actually fit, especially for Henry - the stuff we have is way too big for him."

Regina looked down at the floor where she'd discarded the borrowed jeans and the red shirt, along with her underwear. It would be nice to put something clean on, something a bit more comfortable and a little less tight than Ruby's old jeans - even though Emma seemed to enjoy them. Smiling she wrapped a towel around herself and then cracked the door open. Emma stood on the other side, grey sweatshirt and pants in hand.

"Will this do for now?"

Regina took the offered items. "Yes, thank you." She looked up from the soft fabric to see surprise on Emma's face.

"Your hair's wavy." Emma's smile was a mix between silly and mesmerised and her eyes were focused on the wet strands barely touching Regina's naked shoulders.

"I forgot to bring the straightening iron."

Emma laughed. "It looks good on you."

They stood silently staring at each other, sappy, shy smiles on their faces. Regina felt a shiver go through her, the cooler air seeping into the bathroom giving her goose bumps.

"I... I'm just going to get dressed. Do you want the bathroom next? I think you could use it." She indicated Emma's hair - curls clumped together with dry blood.

Emma sighed gratefully. "Oh, yes! Please tell me there's some hot water left?"

Regina smiled at the pleading look on Emma's face. "I think there's enough for all of us"

Shutting the door she quickly dried off and pulled the sweatshirt and pants on. She didn't bother to find a hairbrush, instead running her fingers through the damp strands. Before stepping out of the bathroom she picked the clothes from the floor and brought them with her to be washed. Emma was waiting just outside the door and their eyes met as Regina brushed by, their shoulders touching before Emma closed the door to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The soup was gone and their bellies were fuller than they had been for a while. Mary Margaret had found a deck of cards and she and Ruby were teaching Henry how to play poker. After getting cleaned up and fed they'd all made plans for the future. They'd stay in the cabin for as long as they could. They had a list of things they were going to need and after a bit of rest Emma and Ruby would go into town to 'shop'. They had enough supplies to last them a couple of days and that gave them a chance to be well prepared and alert when taking on the town's undead again.

After helping to do the dishes Emma had caught Regina's eyes and motioned for her to join her out on the porch. They stood in the dusk, side by side, looking out across the fields. Henry's happy laughter could be heard from inside and they both relaxed at the sound.

"We'll be okay Regina. I promise." The words as much a comfort to herself as they were meant to be for Regina.

"I know."

Emma reached out to touch Regina's arm, turning her so they could look into each other's eyes.

"We... We need to talk about -" She was silenced by Regina's lips against her own.

The kiss was slow, deepening steadily as they leaned into each other and the feeling made Emma let out a pleased sigh. She felt calm, centred and cared for; as if their mingled breaths created strength that she'd been unaware was missing. She reached out, wrapping her arms around Regina to pull her closer. The kiss grew in intensity until Emma had to draw back in fear of not being able to stop. She rested her forehead against Regina's, looking into her eyes and feeling their breaths coming in short gasps. Emma tightened her arms, pulling the warm body tightly against her own and bent her head to nuzzle into the side of Regina's neck. She felt a hand travel up her back to tangle into her hair and felt more than heard Regina whisper.

"You feel so good."

Emma smiled at the words and placed small kisses on the skin under her lips, tasting her way up Regina's throat, a soft whimper escaped swollen lips as she pressed her own against a strong jaw.

"What are we doing, exactly?" Emma asked; the vibrations of her voice dancing across skin, creating goose bumps which she couldn't resist kissing.

"I don't know. I just... I know it feels right."

Agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement Emma ran her hands up Regina's slender back while pressing kisses along her jawline. She felt Regina's ragged breaths match her own and then a hand was placed against her torso, pushing them apart just enough for their eyes to meet again.

"We can't do this, here... now." Regina's voice sounded as unconvinced as the look on her face was. Emma bit her lip and tried to rein in her arousal, looking up at the moon she realised they'd probably been out on the porch for longer than either of them had intended.

"It's later than I thought." She took a step back, her hand caressing down Regina's arm before squeezing her hand. "We should go inside, get Henry to bed. It's way past his bedtime."

One of Regina's eyebrows lifted and an amused grin spread across her face. "Look at you Miss Swan! Who knew you could be so strict - enforcing bedtime."

Emma chuckled. "Well, I'll let you in on a secret about me, rules and regulations."

"Yes?"

"Believe it or not, but I used to be a Sheriff."

Regina's laughter followed her as she entered the cabin where the poker game was still being played. Henry's eyes didn't leave the cards as Regina rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Henry, it's time for bed."

He let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped. "But, mom! I'm winning!"

"No buts Mister. Emma will tuck you in and you can read for half an hour, okay?" Regina must have seen the surprise on Emma's face because as Henry grumbled and put his cards down she leaned in to whisper in Emma's ear. "I doubt my body can handle that ladder after what it's been through."

Emma looked at the ladder leading to the loft and then remembered the way Regina's arm had looked as she stood in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, wet from her shower. She shook her head, trying to rein in her thoughts as she heard Henry say his goodnights and give Regina a hug before climbing up into the loft - Emma following. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead before going back downstairs to join the others.

Regina had already retired to one of the bedrooms, but Mary Margaret and Ruby stood by the door, talking quietly. They looked up at her as she approached and she noticed that Ruby was holding one of their guns and the rifle.

"What's up with the weapons?" Emma asked.

"I don't feel completely comfortable with the thought of all of us sleeping. I thought I'd keep watch."

"I was going to suggest something similar. Wake me up in a few hours and I'll take the next shift - okay?"

Ruby nodded her head before stepping out onto the porch, closing the door carefully behind her. The cabin fell quiet and Emma looked at Mary Margaret who was fidgeting. Emma let the silence grow between them, knowing whatever it was her friend wanted to say, but had such a hard time to utter, would eventually be revealed once Mary Margaret got her nerves under control.

"Emma, is there something going on that I should know about?" Mary Margaret's voice was fragile, but her eyes met Emma's steadily.

She could pretend to not know what this was about, but they were friends and Mary Margaret was good and honest. Emma trusted her, loved her even, and she knew that the relationship they had deserved the truth.

"I... I kissed Regina. Or she kissed... We kissed."

"What?! I mean - I thought something was going on but... When? When did this happen?"

"Back at the inn. When we were leaving and - "

"We were being attacked by zombies and you stopped for a kiss?!" Mary Margret's eyes were big and incredulous. Emma was suddenly glad for being interrupted and not getting to the part of the confession involving the kisses that had happened out on the porch. She frowned at the sudden outburst - would this be a problem for Mary Margaret to accept?

"I know it sounds strange. We haven't been on the best of terms, but... I don't know. We had a talk and..." She didn't know what to say. How could she explain? How could she put her feelings into words when she couldn't even sort through and categorise them in her own head?

Mary Margaret touched Emma's shoulder. A tender look crossed her face. "You don't have to explain. Feelings are... well... feelings. I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all."

"I'm starting to think that being without Regina and Henry is what will hurt." The truth spilled from her lips without thought and she felt a flush travel from her chest to her cheeks.

Mary Margaret's eyes softened and she reached out to caress Emma's cheek, smiling an affectionate smile. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight."

She watched Mary Margaret disappear into one of the bedrooms before making her way into the other where Regina was curled up under the sheets - already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina was drawn from sleep by an insistent knocking. She opened her eyes and untangled herself from Emma's arms, which somehow had found their way around her during the night. Emma opened an eye and groaned as the warm body she had been holding disappeared. The knocking continued.

"It's Ruby. My turn to keep watch while she gets some sleep." Emma murmured, tiredly rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Mom?"

They both froze. Emma's eyes grew big and Regina was out of the bed in seconds, a flurry of movement as she rounded the bed and reached for the door to let their son in.

"Henry!" She fell to her knees, searching his eyes for an answer to why he was here and not in his own bed, sleeping. "What's wrong?"

Henry squirmed, looking everywhere but at Regina. She reached out to caress his cheek and his bottom lip quivered.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Can I sleep with you guys?"

Emma had moved to kneel beside them and she rested her hand on Henry's shoulder. Regina met her eyes, seeing her own worry for their son mirrored there.

"Of course Henry." She got to her feet, taking his hand in hers and led him to the bed - Emma following close behind. He snuggled down in the middle of the bed, his eyelids already heavy as he scrunched his face together in an earnest frown.

"Just for tonight." He mumbled before his breathing evened out.

Regina looked across the bed at Emma who was adorably mussed from sleep. Her blonde hair fell in unruly curls around her shoulders as she got to her feet.

"I should probably let Ruby catch some shuteye."

As she moved towards the door Regina stopped her with a whisper. "Emma, you need to rest as well."

"I will. We're not going anywhere in the next couple of days or so." Emma quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Regina alone with their sleeping son.

She kissed Henry's forehead before lying down next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair. He seemed so small and young when asleep, not at all like the strong-willed boy he was during the day. His tenacious streak shouldn't come as a surprise considering Emma's penchant for being stubborn and, she had to admit to herself, her own persistent ways.

Sleep eluded her as her mind kept replaying the last days' events over and over. She tried to focus on the good, on Henry being okay and on all of them being safe, or at least as safe as they probably could be. She thought about Emma, about how the way she perceived her had changed and how she now found she missed her presence next to her. It felt utterly unfamiliar to long for someone else, to want to be close to that person, to feel dependent and to want to let that someone in. The need to expose herself, to show her weaknesses, her heart and soul to someone else scared Regina like nothing else. Yet, here she was, wanting just that. Needing for Emma to reach inside her and touch that elusive part of her that had been hidden for so long Regina had almost forgotten that it was there.

She closed her eyes, listening to the steady breathing of her son, feeling herself relax as sleep claimed her once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They'd spent two days catching up on sleep, healing and trying to wrap their minds around the situation at large. Emma had devoted parts of her mornings and evenings to patrol the area, but it seemed like the zombies hadn't ventured into the forest, at least not yet. Animals remained unaffected by whatever had caused the outbreak which was good news for their little group of five.

It was still strange and slightly awkward to have breakfast together. Emma thought it somehow felt a little too much like they were all one happy, albeit traumatized, family. This morning Mary Margaret had made pancakes after giving Ruby a surprised look when she'd presented her with a couple of eggs and a Tupperware box containing flour.

"Why in the world did you bring eggs... and flour?" She asked as she looked into the plastic box.

Ruby gave them all a sheepish look. "I just grabbed what I could find."

Emma huffed, amused at Ruby's bashfulness. "Admit it Rubes. You just wanted some of Mary Margaret's pancakes."

"Well, after hearing Henry going on and on about them for months even I would have packed eggs and flour - given the chance." Regina said as she eyed her son who was searching the table for something.

Emma shared a smile with Regina, knowing what he was searching for as she herself had already scanned the table for it.

"Where's the syrup?" Henry's voice had a slightly whiny quality to it and Emma immediately saw Regina's eyes turn to their son, silently admonishing him.

At his mother's look Henry frowned and bit his lip before reluctantly tucking into the pancakes on his plate.

"I guess Ruby, aka Syrup Girl, forgot to bring it... Strangely enough." Emma teased, earning her a slap on the arm from a frowning Ruby.

Chewing his pancakes slowly Henry sighed. "Too bad. Pancakes just aren't the same without the syrup."

They'd fallen silent as they ate, all of them knowing what the day had in store. Emma and Ruby would take the car to get the supplies they would need. They'd revised their first plan of going into town and had instead decided to take their chances at a local farm. Hopefully the probability of running into zombies would be smaller and they felt sure that what they needed could be found there. If the owners were still alive and living on the farm, they'd talk to them. Maybe they could team up? Pool resources? If not... well going in to town would be their next, and last, option.

...

As Emma got in the car next to Ruby she looked at the cabin where Henry stood on the porch, eyebrows drawn together, Mary Margaret's hand resting on his shoulder. Regina had walked to the car with them and was currently leaning in through the rolled down window, steadily meeting Emma's eyes.

"Make sure to come back in one piece Sheriff." Regina's voice was sharp, like the old Mayor's voice she'd used to scold Emma with a few days ago. Somehow now it felt more comforting than hurtful and admonishing. Emma smiled.

"Of course we will. We'll be careful. I promise Madame Mayor."

Regina rolled her eyes at the title, but her face and rigid shoulders told another story. She was obviously worried.

"I'll make sure to get some syrup for Henry... and the other kid."

Ruby shot her an angry look. "Get over yourself Ems, you want syrup as well. I used to serve you breakfast and I'm very familiar with the need to get more bottles from storage after your visits to the diner."

Regina chuckled. "So the need to drench breakfast in syrup is yet another bad habit Henry got from you."

Emma turned her eyes to the heavens and sighed dramatically, putting on a show for Regina before she rolled the window back up. As Ruby turned the car around Emma met Regina's eyes, smiling encouragingly although she felt her own muscles tense at the possible danger they were heading towards. She hoped this trip would be successful, that they would return unharmed with what they needed, and that they wouldn't have to leave the cabin in a very long time, if ever.

...

Somehow the farm looked deserted even though only a few days had passed since the zombies had showed up. Emma and Ruby watched a dog run across the yard towards the car. Barking, tail wagging back and forth and with ears flopping, it happily jumped at the door on Ruby's side of the car, causing her to giggle.

"Hey big guy!" She opened the door to pet the excited dog. He sniffed her hands before she ran them through his thick fur.

Emma scanned the yard, house, garage, barn and the open fields around them. She had thought the owners of the farm would still be here. If they'd turned into a threat or not, she didn't know, but she found it suspicious that the dog was running around as if nothing had happened. If the people living here knew about the zombies, which she supposed everyone did by now, the dog shouldn't be out here. Or maybe it should have, but with the purpose of guarding the place - warning whoever was alive of trespassers. She now suspected that the owners must have left - alive or undead she didn't know, but if they were here the dog wouldn't have greeted them like this - would it?

The dog had calmed down as Ruby kept talking and petting him and as nothing had moved since they'd parked the car Emma motioned for both of them to get out. They had their weapons at the ready as they moved towards the porch of the house. The dog tried to get Ruby's attention - he nipped at her shirttails before he took a few steps across the yard, then he turned back to do it all over again when he noticed that they weren't following. Emma smiled and shook her head at his playfulness.

The door was unlocked and as Emma stepped into the kitchen she heard Ruby tell the dog to stay put outside the door. Hopefully he would bark if someone or something came close. The warm welcome they'd gotten might not be ideal for a guard-dog, but at least it was noisy enough to draw attention to stealthy ambushes.

Finding bags wasn't too hard and they filled them quickly - emptying the cupboards and loading the car. They made their way back inside, going from room to room, gathering anything seemingly useful. Emma found clothes better suited for Henry in a room that looked like it belonged to a teenager - colourful posters on the walls promoting video games, movies and a barely dressed actress. She heard Ruby in the room across the hall - a very cosy master bedroom with a promisingly filled wardrobe. Emma smiled at the fleeting thought of Regina's sense of fashion most likely not being met by what they found.

Next were the bathrooms and then they made their way to the garage. The dog was happily jumping at Ruby's side, wagging his tail as he performed a strange little dance in front of the door leading into the garage. Ruby opened the door, Emma close behind with her gun aimed at the interior of the darkened building. The smell that greeted them made them both recoil in horror and that's when Emma saw it - the cause of the stench.

What she assumed to be the owner of the farm was lying on the floor just inside the door, head blown to pieces, with the gun still in his hand. Two bodies were hanging from the rafters, a woman and a teenaged boy. They were both hung by snares around their necks and shot through the head - Emma didn't even want to consider in what order. She could barely look, she felt queasy and turning her head to look at Ruby she was sure the younger woman was about to pass out. The dog was sniffing the farmer's feet, shifting from paw to paw and whining as his big brown eyes went from the body of his former master to Ruby and then Emma.

"He tried to tell us. He was heading towards the garage when he tried to get my attention. I thought he just wanted to play." Ruby's voice sounded weak, her words whispered and hoarse.

Emma grabbed the back of the dog's collar dragging him away from the dead body and back out the door. Her eyes roamed the interior of the garage and she decided that the few usable things in there weren't worth the trauma of spending one more second close to the evidence of the tragedy that had played out here.

They closed the door behind them, walking in silence towards the barn while trying their best to erase the last couple of minutes from their minds. Emma wanted to run to the truck and leave. She wanted to get back to Henry. Back to Regina and Mary Margaret and their safe little cabin. She didn't want to think about zombies or men desperate enough to kill their family, their children, to save them from becoming undead. She wanted to forget, to erase everything she'd seen and lived through.

She spotted movement at the side of the barn and turned sharply, her gun aimed at whatever it was that had moved. Ruby stiffened at her side. They were both nervous and the tension in Emma's arms made her hands shake uncontrollably. They walked closer, trying to get a better look and as they both got a clear view they relaxed, relieved sighs leaving them.

Next to the barn was a chicken-run with what Emma guessed to be seven hens and one rooster. The hens cackled and went about their business, oblivious to the chaos that had erupted in the world around them.

"Yay for future pancakes and omelettes!" The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but Emma was grateful for Ruby's attempt to divert their attention from the horror in the garage and the scare of the hens.

"You try to catch them and put them in boxes, or whatever you can find. I'm gonna go look for some chicken wire and maybe some seeds, or whatever the hell you feed those things." Emma knew she sounded gruff even though she tried to joke, but right now she couldn't help it. She just wanted to get back to the cabin as fast as possible and she was sure Ruby felt the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Regina was shifting nervously on the chair. She had forced herself to sit down when Mary Margaret had given her pacing an annoyed glare. They were now both sitting at the kitchen table, staring out the window, waiting impatiently for the truck to come bursting through the foliage at the edge of the open field. Henry was sitting on the porch, head against the rail as he waited for Emma and Ruby to return. He'd brought a few of his comics with him, but they lay unread by his side.

"It's been too long. They should have been back by now." Regina was frustrated. She was used to acting, this waiting around was making her anxious.

"I'm sure they're fine. It's probably taking a little longer because they're being cautious." To Regina it sounded like Mary Margaret wasn't too convinced by her own words. "Better that than getting noticed."

"Still... They should have been here by now."

"Regina, they're fine. Emma knows what she's doing."

Regina bristled at that. "I didn't imply that she didn't!"

Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide. "Regina calm down. I didn't..." She sighed. "Do you have to take offence at everything I say? I know you don't like me, you never have, but if we're gonna live together we have to at least try to be civil. I... I want to be your friend."

Frowning at the words, but for once taking their meaning into consideration Regina met Mary Margaret's disarming and honest eyes. She felt her own shoulders slump. "You're right." She sighed. "I'm just worried."

"I know. I'm worried too."

They continued to stare out of the window, waiting. It seemed like forever before they saw Henry jump to his feet, only to seconds later see the truck come into view. Emma jumped out but had to take a step back as Henry barrelled into her body, arms around her waist as he hugged her.

"Hey kiddo! Miss me?" Emma smiled cheekily down at her son and Regina felt the tightness in her chest abate as she followed Mary Margaret off the porch.

As Ruby rounded the truck Henry practically flew from Emma and Regina could hear a barely contained squeal coming from him. She stopped, wondering what was going on. Then she saw it - standing next to Ruby was a dog.

"Mom! Mom! Look! A dog!" Henry was happily jumping up and down as he approached the animal in question. He held his hand out, letting the dog sniff it.

"Is it a boy or a girl? What's its name? What breed is this? Can we keep it?" The first three questions were clearly meant for Ruby to answer, the third, accompanied by begging eyes, was directed at Regina.

"It's a he and my guess is that he's some kind of cross-breed. I don't know his name. Maybe you can come up with something?" Ruby was smiling down at Henry, ruffling his hair affectionately as she turned her eyes towards Emma.

"We found him at the farm. He was alone and..." As Emma spoke a hurt look came over her face and she grew silent. Her worried eyes turned to Henry who didn't notice as his attention was completely focused on the dog. Regina studied the drawn face, the furrowed brow and the way Emma pressed her lips together, making her mouth into a thin line - something had happened while they were away. Something not meant for Henry's ears. Emma shrugged, obviously trying to rid herself of the thoughts running through her mind.

"We thought it'd be good to have him around." Emma glanced at Regina, a quick look that Regina took to mean they'd discuss what had happened later.

"So, we're keeping Waffles?" Henry's begging eyes once again turned to Regina.

"Waffles?" Regina's surprise was met by Emma's laughter.

"Regina, your kid has the worst sense for naming things ever!"

"MY kid?"

"Yes, I do believe this is one of those 'nurture over nature' things."

The indignant look on Regina's face must have been hilarious because all of them started laughing. Looking at their smiling faces and Waffles' wagging tail Regina couldn't stop herself from joining them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Henry was tucked into his own bed, Waffles taking up a spot by the boy's feet. Emma had taken a late stroll around the fields surrounding the cabin, trying to clear her head of what she had seen at the farm. She needed time to herself - to process and to remain strong. The horror she and Ruby had seen wouldn't go away and she felt it never would. How could someone kill their family? Emma knew it was probably in hopes of protecting them, but to her it was so very, very wrong and misguided. You should take care of the ones you love, cherish them and fight for them. You don't give up. You just don't.

She knew she wasn't alone in her anguish. Ruby had been pale and quiet all evening and when she'd claimed to be tired Mary Margaret had joined her for an early night. Emma had sat with Regina and Henry until it was his bedtime. She'd tried to pay attention to Henry's plans of teaching Waffles tricks and Regina's ideas of how to build some sort of polytunnel to grow food, but her mind was on a loop - returning to the tragedy she'd been witness to earlier that day.

Now, the cool air had calmed her considerably although she felt sad in a way she hadn't since she'd given Henry up. It was like an aching raw pain had taken up residence inside of her and no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't heal. She returned to the cabin, quietly joining a sleeping Regina in bed.

Emma was tense. She couldn't relax and tossing and turning was out of the question as she didn't want to disturb the woman resting next to her. She let a sigh escape as she stared up into the darkness, trying to see the ceiling but failing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina's voice was without a trace of sleep and Emma realized she'd been waiting for her.

"Talk about what?" She tried to sound unaffected, tried to keep her voice steady and strong, but knew she was doing a miserable job of it.

"About what happened today?"

"Nothing happened today." Her limbs were stiff again, her breathing shallow. She felt tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away even though she knew Regina probably couldn't see them in the dark of the bedroom.

"Emma, don't shut me out. It's obvious something is wrong. Talk to me."

Emma couldn't hold it back anymore. A sob clawed its way out of her throat and she immediately felt strong arms surround her. It all felt unfamiliar, yet so right. She couldn't stop crying and through the sobs and struggle for breath she told Regina about what they'd found in the garage.

Regina listened. She held Emma and soothed her with soft touches and kisses until eventually they lay quiet, exhausted and entwined.

"Everything will be alright Emma."

"D'you really believe that?"

"I have to. As long as we are together - Henry, you and me... even Ruby and Mary Margaret - I know everything will be alright."

Emma felt insecurities from her childhood resurfacing and pushing the breath from her lungs. Her heartbeat speed up again as she let herself wish for something she'd always wanted.

"Together? Like a... family?" The word felt heavy on her tongue, laced with so much meaning - so many wishes and dreams. She felt Regina's lips press against her forehead.

"Yes, like family."

With those words Emma felt the knot in her stomach slowly unfurl. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She knew they had to find ways to survive, but as long as they were together she had something to fight for, someone to live for. She had a family now and that was all she'd ever wanted. Her hopes and wishes had not entailed the constant threat of the undead or the daily struggle to put food on the table. Life might be hard and unfair. The world might be dangerous and in upheaval, but she felt more at peace than ever - because sometimes, like right now, having love, having family, surpassed any dream she'd ever had. She'd be damned if anything got in the way of that. She'd fight for them all and for the first time in her life, she knew that someone would fight for her too.

* * *

**A/N: **The end - for now.


End file.
